


Seedling

by MoonLeNoirCrow



Series: Break From Austere (ACT 1) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heavy Petting, M/M, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLeNoirCrow/pseuds/MoonLeNoirCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan Kenobi rescues the fearsome warden from the Citadel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seedling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shit at like 1am. Warning: unbetaed, racy and a bit OOC

Obi-wan found him deep in the undercity of Coruscant. There, rooting through the trash in an alley, was the towering warden from the Citadel. The fact that he was actually alive unnerved the Jedi. He had seen Ahsoka’s lightsaber pierce the phindian’s chest and felt his life force fade.  
He approached the other man as slowly and as quietly as possible. Sobeck sniffed the air and turned to look at Obi-wan, head cocked to one side. His bloodshot eyes almost glowed with intensity. Kenobi reached out his hand and Sobeck butted his head against it like a tooka.

“Are you alright?” asked the Jedi. Sobeck nodded.  
Kenobi turned to walk back to his speeder and Sobeck followed. Obi-wan checked into a cheap hotel and told the council he would be gone for a few days on an investigative mission.  
He ran Sobeck a bath and left to go get take out. He pondered on his current situation as he bought dry ribs, bottled meiloorun and salad. He returned to the hotel room to find a naked, damp Osi sitting on the bed looking lost. Kenobi tossed his robe to the phindian and busied himself with dinner, setting out paper plates and cups of juice. Sobeck snapped to attention at the sight of food and Obi-wan had to force him to use a fork instead of his hands. After eating, Sobeck went back to the bed and hid under the blankets while the human was content to nap on a nearby loveseat.  
He woke up to Osi’s staring face, inches from his own. The alien took up the rest of the loveseat and pressed his body against Kenobi’s.

“Why’d you do it, Jedi?”

“What?”

“Why did you rescue me?” asked Sobeck in a raspy, hushed tone. Obi-wan couldn’t think of a response. He didn’t know either.

An awkward 4 minute silence ticked by.

“How did you get here anyway?” Kenobi inquired.

“After I was stabbed by that brat of a padawan, Dooku had me put back together. Apparently, he thought I could still be useful. And when he didn’t care for me anymore, he fired me for incompetence. I was dumped on a garbage little space station in Hutt Space. I stowed away on a shipping freighter and woke up in the back of a restaurant in this hellhole of a city.”

He paused as Obi-wan shifted away, clearly flustered by their closeness.

“I don’t have any credits so I’ll pay you back another way.” growled Sobeck as he leaned in and nibbled at Kenobi’s lower lip. The Jedi shuttered his eyes and, years of suppression melting away, pulled Osi into an intense, biting kiss. He moaned as they explored each other’s mouths, hands touching places they shouldn’t when Kenobi suddenly whipped his head away.

“We shouldn’t do this. Jedi can not form attachments. Remember?” he whispered forlornly. Sobeck nuzzled into Obi-wan’s neck.

“A one night stand isn’t an attachment, you fool.” He said in between kisses.

“I said no!” barked Kenobi, standing up.

“Fine.” said Sobeck, frowning as he got up and changed back into his filthy clothes.

“I don’t understand you Jedi. I can tell how much you want me and yet, you still chain yourself to celibacy. You really are a fool.” He mused.  
Obi-wan huffed.

“If you’re done, I’m going to leave some credits on the counter and see you again in a week, Darling.”

“Don’t patronize me. And don’t visit me lest you want to worsen your desire.” Sobeck scoffed.  
Kenobi rolled his eyes, collected his robe and left.

‘Oh my god, what am I doing? This is wrong. Very wrong.’ He thought to himself on the way down to the parking lot.  
At this point, Obi-wan Kenobi was certain of two things. One, he was a bit in love with Sobeck and two, he knew he shouldn’t be.


End file.
